Ríe
by Otro loco mas
Summary: No amor, no amistad, no compasión, no ternura, no cordura, solo Oscuridad y Risas: HA HA HA HA HA HA


_"Creemos que existe un límite en el miedo. Sin embargo, sólo es así hasta que nos encontramos con lo desconocido. Todos disponemos de cantidades ilimitadas de terror." (Peter Hoeg)_

\- Mphhh, mphhh – la mordaza en su boca no le dejaba hablar, la venda en sus ojos no le dejaba ver, las cuerdas en sus manos y pies estaban tan apretadas que le sangraban las extremidades, su piel era tan blanca como una hoja de papel por no recibir los rayos del sol durante días, su ropa tan malgastada, descuidada y sucia de por todo tipo de fluidos corporales y tierra, la desnutrición se notaba en lo que ahora solo era un cuerpo que a duras penas luchaba por vivir.

Un cuarto de baño con serios problemas de higiene lo retenían en cuatro donde un solo foco iluminaba el tan estrecho sitio tan oscuro como la cueva de un oso en lo más profundo y caluroso de la tierra. Él no podía moverse por estar atada a una silla de metal tan dura e incómoda como una piedra y tan fría como el ártico, tal vez más.

\- Haha, veo que despertaste – la voz en la esquina, en lo más oscuro empezó a retumbar y a hacer un eco espeluznante que retumbaban en las cuatro paredes – Ahora que estamos en sintonía déjame ponerte al corriente de lo que sucedió estos dos últimos años… Bahía Aventura, hahaha, lo siento, me corrijo…el mundo entero esta en llamas, las pocas personas que quedan se están matando entre sí y todos aquellos que alguna vez llamaste amigos o familia están muertos, hahaha, gracias a mí, gracias a que los libere, les abrí los ojos a unos cuantos que querían respuestas y todo causo una guerra de locura irracional que mato a niños y cachorros inocentes. Las bombas nucleares cayeron y los poco que sobrevivieron ahora buscan ver la claridad y yo seré quien se las dé.

\- MPHHHH, MPHHHH.

\- ¿Qué que les paso a tus cachorros?, hahaha, los debiste ver, pelearon con valor y con la ambición y poder de un autentico guerrero espartano, hahaha, pero al final los atrape y… los maté, hahaha, hasta incluso me encerraron en el granero de la granjera Yumi y le prendieron fuego con tal de matarme, hahaha hahahaha, nada funciono por que yo ya estaba un paso delante de ellos, los estudie a la perfección a cada unos de ellos y utilice sus debilidades y grandes miedos para matarlos a casi todos… Rocky y Marshall siguen en pie, pero no te confundas, ellos ya no son lo que eran antes ni lo serán jamás, hahaha, trate de que abrieron sus ojos y que se unieran a mi causa, pero se resignaron y continuaron luchando, fue cuando aplique medidas más fuertes y les hice lo que a mí me hicieron, hahaha, sus mentes fueron muy débiles a diferencia de la mía, ellos acabaron peor, no tenían racionalidad, vivían con su instinto y hasta dejaron de hablar, hahaha, dejaron de hablar los débiles, hahahahahaha hahahaha hahaha, los transforme en lo que realmente eran, perros sin mente y sin corazón controlados por mí, haha hahah ahhaha, sus caras fueron lo mejor del espectáculo, hahaha hahaha, debiste verlas, hahahahha hahhahaha haha.

Él empezó a llorar sin poder hablar todavía, maldecía en su mente al culpable de todo.

\- Haha haha, ¿estas llorando?, haha haha, que mente más débil tienes amigo mío, haha hahaha, rié como yo, ya que la felicidad es la clave de la vida, pero para mí fue la clave de éxito – el castigador se va acercando a la poca luz que había y revela un perro de pastor alemán, con el pelo sucio y desaliñado, larga y áspera como piedra, su cabeza envuelta en una bolsa de granero que lo cubría todo a excepción de su hocico, con un bozal especialmente hecho para mantener una sonrisa eterna en sus labios que mostraban dientes cafés y descuidados – Veras Ryder, cuando era un ordinario Chase, pensaba que con suficiente preparación, siempre ganaríamos. Pero estaba equivocado. Estaba atrapado en una guerra imposible de ganar. Rehusándome a ver las respuestas obvias justo frente a mí. Las respuestas que se me son tan claras justo ahora que la victoria se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. Para ganar necesitas adaptarte, y para adaptarte debes ser capaz de reírte de todas las restricciones. De todo lo que te retiene. Verás... un Chase que Ríe... es un Chase que siempre gana, Haha haha haha haha.

\- HMPPPPPP, HMPPPPPPPP - gritaba con dolor y horror Ryder aun sometido en la silla.

\- Me di cuenta de varias cosas, tú, siempre me ponías restricciones, me limitabas, construiste un gran muro para que nunca llegara a mi verdadera capacidad, siempre tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca, me ponías en misiones estúpidas que no tenían nada que ver con mi verdadero oficio y por un tiempo me pregunte ¿Por qué?, hasta que di con las respuesta…me tenías miedo, nunca me amaste, solo tenías miedo en que me convirtiera en esto, haha haha, y ahora lo que trataste de evitar por varios años esta frente a tu ojos, haha haha, entre comillas, a veces olvido lo que tienes en tus ojos, haha haha, siempre supiste que si me unía al bando equivocado, yo sería el único que podía acabar con tus cachorros pues siempre tenía un plan de contingencia para todos, hasta que me descubriste y empezaste a limitarme, haha haha. No me di cuenta de esto, hasta que me secuestraron y mis captores me hicieron ver la _Realidad,_ que vivimos en un _Sueño,_ me mostraron un _El Futuro Pasado_ y que debemos _Sobrevivir_ , je jeje. Me mostraron lo pequeño que estábamos pensando y vi algo mágico, algo maravilloso, algo que ninguna otra mente había visto, ¿sabes lo que vi?

\- Mphh, mphh – Ryder trataba por salir, pero no tenía nada de fuerzas.

\- Vi diferentes mundos, diferentes realidades, tiempos y espacios, todo pasó frente a mis ojos, vi realidades en las, Marshall sufría, en la que Rubble era realmente un super cachorro, en las que Rocky tenía pareja, en las que Skye y yo, haha haha haha, perdón siempre me causa risa, haha haha haha, en las que nosotros éramos pareja, casi en la gran mayoría, HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA, ¿te imaginas? Yo, un ser realmente poderoso y fuerte, con una mente débil, haha haha haha, fue la primera a la que mate y el cuerpo que más disfrute desollar. Miles de realidades frente a mis ojos y mucho más, pude notar _La juventud de los Paw Patrol,_ vi como _Sufrían por soledad,_ noté un _Viaje Dimensional,_ sentí la _Pasión del hielo y fuego,_ noté un _Hilo de_ _Amor_ , sentí las _Heridas en el Alma_ hasta vi en otras que éramos humano y muchas cosas más…pero todas tenían algo en común, la oscuridad. Donde viva la oscuridad en las historias, es donde habrá una ventana de la cual me asome a ver y vi que el vidrio era lo suficientemente frágil para romperlo y entrar por la ventana, haha haha, cuando la última persona cuerda muera y yo gobierne a los que abrieron los ojos, quienes serán lo suficientemente manipulables para conquistarlos, yo romperé el cristal y mostrare esta sonrisa en todos los mundos y los gobernare con puño, o pata, de hierro, ahhh, el único problema es que no encuentro la herramienta indicada para romper el vidrio, podría hacerlo solo, pero el hay riesgo de que se me incruste cristal en mi cuerpo y no quiero eso…

Ryder por momentos dejo de moverse, estaba vivo, el problema era que estaba cansado y sin energía.

\- Sabes algo, me sorprende que hayas permanecido…"igual"… después de dos años encerrado en un atico – se acerca a su oído y le susurra – Para ganar hay veces en las que tienes que sacrificarte, sin sangre no hay victoria y es justo lo que hare, me arriesgare a entrar en algunas dimensiones sin la herramienta, pero…¿para qué?, haha haha haha, veras… hay historias que todavía no son contadas, historias ocultas.

Frente a un espectador horrorizado y completamente maniatado, el Chase que Ríe cuenta el relato de lo aterrorizante que puede ser una carta inesperada con el poder de cambiar el potencial de toda una mano hasta límites insospechados

\- Historias que relatan mucho más dolor del que esta permitido, historias con solo muerte, historias sin fe ni esperanza, todas estas historias que esperan ser relatadas, pero que por ahora descansan en la mente de _Otro Loco Más_ que escriben nuestro futuro y presente. Reuniere a los paw patrol de estas dimensiones y conmigo al mando seremos los **Dark Patrol** y controlaremos estos mundos, no sin antes encontrar nuestra herramienta y liberar el caos.

Un reloj de arena, en la parte superior se había quedado sin arena, dejando repleta solo la parte de abajo.

\- Haha, creo que se acabó nuestro tiempo.

\- ¿Mphhh?

\- Fue una linda charla, pero hay un mundo que matar y seres que manipular, no vemos, ojalá no pronto, "GUAU, ¡Activar silla! – el comando de voz se activo y la silla junto a su prisionero era jalada a otra habitación mucho más oscura, repulsiva y asquerosa - ¿Has escuchado que un perro es realmente fiel hasta que tienes hambre? Vamos a comprobar si es cierto.

La silla continuó con su recorrido hasta detenerse en aquella habitación, las puertas fueron selladas y se escuchaba que unas jaulas eran abiertas, de un altavoz se escucho la voz de aquel psicótico Chase.

\- Se me olvido alimentar a Rocky y a Marshall durante estos últimos días, veremos si ellos aún te recuerdan y controlan su hambre e instinto por ti, aunque dudo que puedan hacerlo pues sus mentes están muy rotas, además esta muy oscuro, lo único que pueden hacer es oler la carne y oir tus llantos, así que feliz festín amigos.

Del otro lado de la puerta que atrapaba a Ryder, se escucharon gritos, gemidos de dolor y agonía y carne que era arrancada y huesos que eran destrozados, aquellos cachorro que alguna vez fueron leales a su amo, en este momento lo estaban matando.

 ** _¿Historia? Inspirada en The Batman Who Laughts._**


End file.
